Endocrine changes associated with aging are studied in C57BL/6J mice. As early as 8 mo, irregular estrous cycles are observed. Pregnancy in 12 mo. old mice is associated with prolonged gestation, elevated pre-parturition progesterone levels, and increased fetal mortality. These changes are being analyzed further to determine the contribution from aging in the ovary and the hypothalamic-pituitary axis.